Heart of Ice
by Kiara-801
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyou and runs. After some trouble she ends up running into the Lord of the Western Lands. A SessKag story. Raited for language and possible sexual situations. Better than it sound please Read and Review
1. Tears and Pain

Disclaimer- I Don't own Inuyasha. Note: Sorry about bad spelling.  
  
Kagome ran blindly threw the forest. Heedless of the branches cutting into her body and face as she fled. Tears pored freely down her cheeks at the memory of what she saw.( Flashback) Kagome jumped out of the well slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed for Kaede's village. As she walked she suddenly heard a rustle from some bushed nearby followed by hushed voices. She headed for the voices and was shocked by what she saw. Inuyasha and Kikyou in a passionate embrace talking quietly. "Is our plan going well Inuyasha?" asked Kikyou. "Yes that stupid bitch Kagome doesn't suspect a thing. After she helps me gather all the shards I'll use the jewel to give you a new body and kill the wench. With Kagome dead you'll have your soul back and we can finally be together." Answered Inuyasha.( End Flashback) Kagome's sobs increased 'How could I have trusted him that bastard'. Kagome's legs burned and her breath was coming in shallow gasps, but she continued to run. Finally she stumbled to the ground and allowed sleep to claim her. Kagome didn't know how long she slept, but was suddenly jarred awake by a piercing scream. Kagome quickly got up grabbed her pack and ran towards were the scream had come from. When she got there she saw a small human girl being chased by a snake youkai. Kagome dropped her pack and raced as fast as she could to get to the girl ' What is Rin doing here alone and where is Sesshomaru'. Just as the youkai's claws were about to hit Rin Kagome threw her body protectively in front of her causing the youkai's claws to leave four gashed in her back. Kagome cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground with Rin still shielded under her body. Kagome waited for the final blow unable to fight back from pain and exhaustion. After a minute passed and nothing happened she summoned the last of her strength and rolled over. She looked up and gasped at what she saw. Kagome was frozen from shock and fear unable to do anything but wordlessly gape at the figure looming above her before losing consciousness. 


	2. What to Do?

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 2  
  
(Sesshomaru's pov) I heard her scream from my place under a tree and ran as fast as I could toward the sound. ' If Rin is hurt I 'am going to kill Jaken.' When I got to the clearing where Rin was my heart jumped into my throat. Rin was being chase by a huge snake youkai and was about to be struck down. I ran full speed toward the two but knew I wouldn't make it in time. Just when the youkai's claws were about to slash Rin to pieces I saw a figure from the corner of my eye and saw a woman throw herself in front of Rin. I heard the woman cry out in pain and fall to the ground with Rin underneath her. I quickly dispatched the youkai and moved to the two humans crumpled on the ground. I then saw what had caused the cry from the woman she had four hideous gashes running down the length of her back. I watched her groan and roll over to look up at me I watched the shock and fear cross her face just before she passed out. (End pov) (Normal pov)  
Rin got up and ran toward Sesshomaru crashing into him and hugging his leg tightly. " Are you ok Rin?' " Hai Rin is fine the pretty lady saved Rin." Sesshomaru look back down to the unconscious woman at his feet. ' She looks familiar...( sniffs air) hmmm my brothers human wench I wonder what she is doing so far from the protection of the half- breed.' Sesshomaru unsheathed Tetseagia(* Spelling) and slashed Kagome's unmoving form. Kagome's wounds healed instantly but she did not awaken. " Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. His retainer was at his side in an instant. " y .yes My Lord?" " Start a fire we will be making camp her tonight." " Yes My Lord." " What about the human My Lord?" " Make sure she is resting comfortably." " Right away My Lord." After about ten minute's camp was set and Kagome was carefully move to lie by the fire. (Sesshomaru's thoughts) What am I doing why didn't I just leave the wench? *She interests you admit it. She does not she is nothing more than a filthy human. My brothers human at that. *She has no mark so she is not his yet and she does smell nice not like other humans. She does not JUST leave me alone. *Fine but I will be back. Sesshomaru walked over and sat down at the base of a tree that was at the edge of camp. He silently watched the sleeping form of Rin and his brothers human wondering what he was doing. ' I must be going soft.' With that thought he leaned back against the tree trunk and fell into a light sleep.  
  
Note: Sorry about bad spelling. Anyways Review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Goodmorning, Goodbye

Disclaimer- Once more I DO NOT OW INUYASHA # Thanks ppls for the great reviews!!!  
  
Sesshomaru awoke slowly, all his senses alert to any nearby danger. The sun was had just started to rise. The early morning light slowly filling the camp. Rin was sleeping peacefully by the now dead fire. Jaken was across camp sitting atop a rock still snoring quietly. Sesshomaru looked toward where Kagome lay where she had been placed the night before. She was tossing and turning. Tears were streaming down her cheeks obviously caught in a nightmare.  
Sesshomaru waked over to where the girl lay and kneeled down beside her. As he was about to wake her he heard her crying out softly in her sleep. " Inuyasha no." Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru could smell the fear and sadness radiating from her slumbering form. ' What had the half-breed done to make her so afraid.' Sesshomaru placed his good hand on Kagome's shoulder and lightly shook her awake. Sesshomaru stood watching silently as she stirred, and slowly opened her eye's to take in her surroundings. Once her eye's locked on him he watched the fear and recognition cross her face. Sesshomaru watched slightly amused though you couldn't see it on his face as the girl sat bolt upright and scrambled to her feet. " What do you want with me Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome asked her voice a little shaky. " I, Sesshomaru do not have to answer to you wench." "Kagome." " What?" Sesshomaru asked his eye's narrowing slightly. " My name is Kagome no wench." Kagome answered quietly still wary of the demon lord standing in from of her. " Listen human do not talk to me so disrespectfully I will not hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru replied. "KAGOME-CHAN!" Rin outcry startled the to adults as they looked over to where Rin had just woken up to notice Kagome awake. " Hello Rin-chan." Kagome answered cheerfully. " Rin is so glad your awake Rin was worried you weren't going to wake up." Rin said. " Don't worry Rin-chan I'm fine." Kagome said. " Jaken, Rin come we are leaving." Sessohmaru stared walking away from camp with Rin and Jaken following behind. " Sesshomaru-sama wait." Sesshomaru turned his head to see Kagome hurrying up to him her backpack slung over her shoulder once again. " Yes?" Sesshomaru asked once Kagome had reached him. Sesshomaru watched kagome look to where his left arm once was and stared growling softly. Kagome reached her hand out towards his left shoulder, and Sesshomaru's growls increased. Kagome pulled her hand back slightly. Then gathering her courage she quickly placed her hand on the demon lord's shoulder and channeled her healing power threw it. Almost instantly Sesshomaru's arm had re-grown. " Thank you." Kagome whispered just loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear then quickly turned and walked away leaving a shocked Sesshomaru behind. 


	4. Lost in Thought

No new note this time...anyways on with the story!  
  
........With Sesshomaru..........  
Sesshomaru watched Kagome's retreating form until she disappeared into the forest. He looked down to his newly acquired left arm. Still shocked at what had just happened. ' Why in seven hells did that wench... no Kagome heal my arm. ' Hold on when did I start using the bitch's name. * You like her admit it. I do not like her she is nothing more than a fifthly human, and I thought I told you to go away. *I told you I would be back. You may not like the girl but she sparks your curiosity and you know it. I'm not having this discussion with you, but I must admit the wench is unusual. With that last thought Sesshomaru headed for his home with Rin and Jaken in tow.  
  
........With Kagome.......... Kagome walked silently threw the dense forest lost in thought. Why did I heal his arm were enemy's he only wants to kill me? * If he only wants to kill you why did he save your life? I....I don't know. Uhhhg, Why am I even think about him he's nothing more than a cold hearted bastard. *Well he must have a heart in there somewhere if he saved you, and lets Rin follow him around. I never thought of that...... *Now speaking of cold-hearted bastards what are you going to do about Inuyasha? I'M GOING HOME I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT JERK AGAIN! *Ok but what about the shards? I'll go home to train. As soon as I'm strong enough I'll come back and find the shard on my own. Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't realize how far she had traveled until the god tree suddenly came into view. She was shaking slightly at the thought of running into Inuyasha. ' I can't stand to see him right now.' As soon as the well came into view she ran full tilt toward it and quickly jumped over the edge. As soon as she got to her side of the well she quickly put a seal on it making sure there was no way Inuyasha could get threw to her. Once this was done she picked up her backpack and walk toward her house.  
  
.....With Inuyasha and the group (Kikyou included)..  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched Kikyou warily. Still uneasy with the dead miko's presence in the group. The whole group was gathered in Kaede's hut for lunch. " Damit where is that stupid wench she was supposed to be back here yesterday!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly, breaking the silence. " Calm yourself Inuyasha I'm sure Kagome will be back soon." Miroku replied calmly. " Yes Inuyasha she probably just got hung up with one of her 'tests'." Sango added. " We don't have time for this I'm going to get Kagome now, even if I have to drag her back." Inuyasha yelled. He got up and walked out of the hut then broke into a run towards the bone eaters well.  
  
Sorry I know this Chapter is kind of weird. Oh well review and let me  
know what you think. I also want to know if you guys think I should put a  
lemon in this fic. 


	5. Time Apart

..........Feudal era..........  
  
Inuyasha reached the well and immediately launched himself over the edge. To his surprise the usual blue lights and floating felling didn't greet him. Instead he hit the bottom of the well hard with a sickening THUD. " What the fuck." Inuyasha screamed. " Inuyasha are you ok?" Miroku's muffled voice asked from the top of the well. Inuyasha stood up dusting himself off and jumped out of the well. He was greeted by the worried looks of his friends. " What happened?" Miroku questioned. " I can't get threw the fucking well." Inuyasha stated a growl rumbling in his chest. " Let's go back to Kaede's maybe she will know why the well won't let you threw." Sango suggested. " Feh fine." Inuyasha answered and headed towards Kaede's hut with a huff. After arriving at Kaede's and telling her what had happened Kaede sat quietly for a while deep in thought before telling the group what she thinks is going on. " I believe that Kagome must have put a seal on the well preventing ye from getting threw." Kaede said calmly. " WHAT!!" Inuyasha shrieked. " Why in seven hells would the wench do that?" " I know not Inuyasha, but the only thing you can do now is wait for Kagome to return on her own." Kaede answered. " Dam it I guess we'll just have to search for the shards on our own until the bitch comes back." Inuyasha said gruffly and swiftly walked out of the hut and into the forest. ' Why would Kagome seal the well?' Inuyasha wondered solemnly.  
  
.........Kagome's time...........  
  
Early morning light pored threw the blinds. Kagome stirred in bed cracking an eye open. She stretched lazily threw the blankest aside and got up. She yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. After a relaxing shower Kagome went into her room and walked to her closet to find something to wear. Kagome had been back in her time for six months now and had changed dramatically. She is no longer the young innocent schoolgirl she was when she first returned home. She had become somewhat rebellious. She had gotten her tongue and belly button pierced and also shocked her mom with the addition of two tattoos. One of a dragon on her right shoulder blade and another of a tribal design on the dip of her lower back. Her style of clothing had also changed she no longer where 's her school uniform's. She had also been training fiercely. After six months of daily practice she had become a master archer and also and also has amazing skill with swords, daggers, and other various weapons. Her strength and speed had also increased dramatically. Kagome looked her self over in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. She was wearing baggy blue jeans with a tight purple halter-top, and a pair of black sneakers. She also had on a black chocker along with some bracelets and large hoop earrings. She put her hair up in a high ponytail dabbed on some make-up and headed down stairs to get some breakfast. " Good morning Kagome." Kagome's mother greeted cheerful when her daughter entered the kitchen. " Morning mom." Kagome answered. She pored herself a bowl a cereal and sat down at the table. " When are you heading back to the feudal era? " Mrs. Higurashi questioned. " I'm going back tomorrow after school, and I 'm planning on staying until the jewel's completed." " That's fine dear just please be careful." " I will mom." With that said Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed for school. ' Oh Kagome please be ok.' Mrs. Higurashi prayed.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway next chapter will be about more about Kagome's training and newfound abilities. 


	6. Training Days

Note; This is kind of a confusing chapter but bare with me.  
  
Kagome was walking down the street. School had just ended and she was headed for her dojo. After ten minutes of navigating the busy streets she finally reached her destination. A large two story red brick building with a sign labeling it a Makai Dojo. Kagome walked threw the doors into to the main lobby then proceeded to the locker rooms to change into her training gi (Spelling?). She then headed out into the training area. " Hello Kagome." A middle-aged man with black hair and brown eyes greeted. " Hello Sensei Makai." Kagome answered. " Ready for you lesson?" Makai asked. " Hai" kagome said with excitement lacing her voice. " Well lets get sown to business then." Makai said.  
  
After three hours of hard training Kagome was exhausted. " Lets stop here for today." Makai stated. " Hai Sensei." Kagome replied gratefully. " So your heading back to the past tomorrow?" Makai asked. (Kagome told him about the well to help with her training) " Hai tomorrow right after school." Kagome said nervously. She suddenly launched herself at him and caught him up in a tight hug. " Thank you so much Makai thank you for everything." Kagome whispered to her teacher and friend. " Your welcome now hurry home and get some rest for tomorrow." " Ok wish me luck." Kagome said after releasing Makai. " You don't need luck you the best fighter I've ever trained." Makai told her. With those words Kagome silently picked up her bag and headed for the door-waving goodbye to Makai. ' Good luck Kagome' Makai whispered once she had disappeared.  
  
Once Kagome got home she took a shower ate dinner and quickly got ready for bed. She was so tired from her training that she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. (Next Day after school) The sun was just beginning to set and Kagome was busy getting ready to leave. She had on black baggy pants with a royal blue tank top. She had on a choker along with two silver bracelets on her and her tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a tight bun with two tendrils left down to frame her face.  
  
She then gathered her weapons that her mom had given her the month before. There were two swords. The hilts where silver with the blade being made of an extremely strong crystal. She also had two daggers made of the same silver and crystal as her swords. They could open up into fans that were a royal blue color (Think Katana from mortal combat) Her bow had a silver grip with the rest being silver and it was almost a tall as she was. Her swords were strapped to her back forming and x. Her Daggers were strapped to her thighs. (Think tomb raider only with daggers instead of guns) He bow was slung over her shoulder.  
  
Because of her training she no longer had to carry a quiver of her pack. She could simply conjure up arrows of clothes whenever she needed. She had also learned to how move things with her mind. She could also control some of the elements like fire, ice, earth, and weather. Sighing kagome headed downstairs. After a quick goodbye to her family Kagome headed to the well house. Once there she un-sealed the well and swung her legs over the side. With a deep breath she gather her courage and jumped. ' Well her goes nothing.' Was her last thought before a familiar blue light engulfed her. 


	7. Thoughts and Tears

.........Feudal era............  
  
Kagome landed at the bottom of the well with a soft thump. Sighing once again she strengthened her resolve, grabbed the vines that grew up the side of the well and started to climb up. Once out of the well she started down the familiar path that led to Kaede's village. She was just about to step inside Kaede's hut when a familiar fur ball hit her hard in the chest. " KAGOME!!!" Shippo cried holding on to his mother for dear life. " Why did you seal the well why didn't you come back for so long?" The kistune questioned still clinging to Kagomes now slightly damp shirt. " Oh I'm sorry Shippo but I had some things I had to do." Kagome answered. She carefully detached Shippo and set him down only to hear a joyful cry and be hit by an overjoyed sobbing Songo. " I'm so glad you back I was so worried." Sango wailed. " It's good to have you back Lady Kagome." Miroku said watching the girls happily.  
  
Kagome sobered suddenly and pulled away of Sango. " Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned quietly. " He and that dead bitch are looking into a shard rumor." Sango spat venomously. " Guys there something I need to tell you." Kagome announced. They group looked to her waiting for what was going to come next. " I can't stay I'm leaving to find the shards on my own." She said passionately. Sango and Miroku just nodded understanding perfectly. " NOOOO you can't leave me again let me come with you please mommy please." Shippo begged. " Of course you can come with me Shippo." Kagome said knowing she could never leave the kit behind. " Will you guy's tell Inuyasha where I went when he gets back for me?" Kagome asked. "Of course." Sango answered. After a few tear-felt goodbyes' Kagome picked Shippo up and walked away disappearing into Inuyasha forest, heading in the direction of the setting sun. (WEST)  
  
...Sesshomaru's castle in the Western Lands........  
  
Sesshomaru woke with a start covered in sweat and trembling slightly. ' Why in seven hells do I keep dreaming about that wench Kagome?' The demon lord questioned. He had been dreaming of her almost every night since their last meeting. The dreams at first were nothing horribly unusual except instead of him trying to kill the wench and his brother he would end up protecting the human from the abuse of that half-breed. Then they stared to change. Now every night his dreams would be anything from long talks and quiet time spent holding the girl, to having the raven-haired wench writhing beneath him in pleasure while he moaned her name. ' Why can't I get her out of my head she just a worthless human.' If she is so worthless the how come she has fought you and lived? She was not worth the effort. That's not true and you know it. I don't care she is still nothing but a stupid human brat. Then why do you keep thinking about her? I..I do not know but I'm going to find out.  
  
After debating with himself for a good twenty minutes about how he was going to discover why he couldn't get the girl out of his head he finally came to a decision. He got out of bed quickly and put on his clothes and armor. After checking on Rin and seeing she was still peacefully sleeping he made his way outside. He gave a few last orders to passing servants along with telling Jaken to watch Rin. Giving the usual treat of death should he fail. After making sure everything was in order he took to the skies and headed toward Inuyasha'a forest intent on getting some answers. (AN It is the next morning from when Kagome got back)  
  
A couple hours later an earth-shattering roar could be heard from Kaede's village " WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME LEFT AGAIN?" Inuyasha ranted. " How could you just let her go?" He said telling yelling. " There was nothing we could do t stop her." Sango said. " Feh whatever hurry up and get your stuff now we have to go find the wench before she gets herself killed." Inuyasha barked. After the now smaller grouped had gathered their thing the started out after Kagome. A very angry hanyou ( Spelling?) leading the way.  
  
Well that's all for now I'll try to update again soon and sorry for the bad spelling. 


	8. Home Sweet Home

Sesshomaru flew towards Inuyasha's forest. The scenery blurring around him into a mass of brown, green, and blue. He was almost to the border of his lands when he caught the familiar scent of jasmine, vanilla, and rain. ' What is the wench doing in my lands?' Sesshomaru questioned himself. He brushed that question aside and focused, sniffing the air. He quickly changed course and headed towards Kagomes scent.  
  
As he neared Kagomes location new scents assaulted him, causing him to falter slightly from the intensity. Sniffing carefully he discovered the air was filled with the odor of youkai, fear, and BLOOD. He increased his pace a strange sense of panic filling him. " Why should I be concerned in the girl die's?' If she die's you won't get answers and you like her.  
  
'If she dies my problem will be solved just the same and I do not like her. '  
  
Despite his thoughts Sesshomaru continued toward Kagomes location never slowing his pace. As he entered the small clearing the scene before made his breath catch. Kagome was battling a monstrous bear demon. The kistune kit was hiding in the bushes to her right the smell of tears, fear, and panic was poring off him in almost visible waves.  
  
The events that followed seemed to play out in slow motion. Kagome had her bow raised an arrow notched and aimed at the youkai in front of her. Blood was running freely from a large gash in her upper arm. She was having trouble keeping the bow steady as a side affect from the pain and loss of blood. He watched transfixed as she released her arrow just as the youkai made his move to strike. The arrow soared like a missile shining with kagomes miko energy.  
  
The arrow hit striking the youkai straight threw the heart. The demon wavered then started to fall his body turning to ash as he hit the ground. He watched Kagome slowly lower her bow her breath was coming in short pants. She swayed slightly just before her body crumpled to the ground in a heap. Obviously having fainted from blood loss.  
  
He calmly walked over to her prone form, and picked her up gently careful of her wound. Cradling her bridle style agenst his chest he started to walked away. He was stopped short however by the forgotten kits angry bellow. " W-w-what are you doing? Leave my m-mommy alone!" Shippo cried trying not to let his fear show in his voice. " She will not be harmed I 'm merely taking her to my home if you wish to come I suggest you keep up." Sesshomaru replied in a cold voice. He continued on his way never looking back at the now silent Shippo the followed closely behind the demon lord.  
  
After a few hours of non-stop travel the group finally reached Sesshomaru's home. It was magnificent, the mighty castle was tucked away at the bottom of a shallow ravine. It was surrounded by forest, only the front gate and walls were not encompassed by the cliffs. A long tree lined path lead to the entrance. The white stone glittered brightly in the dyeing sunlight.  
  
The huge main gates swung open silently as they entered the front courtyard. The only noise that could be heard was the flapping of the flags that adorned the towers. They depicted a large white dog howling at the full moon. The large double doors of the castle opened suddenly to reveal a shocked Jaken. " Master what is that human doing here?" Jaken cried in horror. " Do not question me Jaken." Sesshomaru replied. " Have a room prepared for the girl and the kit. Also summon the healer to tend to the bitch's wound." Sesshomaru ordered giving Jaken a look that said he would not be argued with. " Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken said then scurried off to do his masters bidding.  
  
Once the room was prepared Sesshomaru deposited the miko on the bed and left the kit to his own devices. Once the healer had entered Sesshomaru left Kagome's room as silently as he had entered. He walked slowly threw the halls to his study. He sat down at the desk and started to go over some official documents when there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Enter." " Sesshomaru-sama the miko's injuries have been treated and she is resting peacefully." The servant said. The only answer he got was a small nod of Sesshomaru's heard and quickly left the room. After the servant had left Sesshomaru sat back in his chair deep in thought. ' Why on earth did I bring the wench here?' He got back to his papers though his thoughts often traveled back to the miko that was now sleeping peacefully just down the hall. 


	9. Morning and Misery

Hi all. I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!! Make sure you keep them coming. On WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Kagome woke slowly. Struggling her way threw the layers of fog that clouded her mind trying to keep her trapped in the dark. As soon as her body registered sensation she became aware of a pounding head ach that threatened to rip her head in two. ' What the hell is happening? Where am I?' Kagome asked her self as she got her first look at her surroundings.  
  
She was in a huge bedroom. The walls where white stone that gleamed as the sunlight hit them. The floors were, what look like brilliantly polished black marble with a few white fur rugs placed strategically around the room. She was lying in a huge four-post bed made of dark brown almost black wood. The blanket and pillows were a royal blue with sliver sakura ( Spelling?) blossoms across most of the far fight corner.  
  
A large vanity sat by a massive window along the right wall. There was also a full-length mirror and a beautiful changing screen (What are they called?). The royal blue curtains on both of the windows that flanked the bed were open letting the sun pour in. A knock was suddenly heard from the double wooden doors. Each had a carved picture of a huge silver dog howling at the moon.  
  
" Come in." Kagome said nervous of who lay beyond the doors. They swung open to reveal a tall elegant female inu-youkai. She was in a simple yet elegant kimono that was a light green. She had stripes on her face like Sesshomaru only they were a light reddish pink. Her hair a deep brown was pulled back into a tight bun. " Hello lady Kagome my name is Akina (Sorry I'm horrible at names) I will be you servant while you're at the castle." She said. " Wait a second castle? Where am I?" Kagome asked more confused than ever.  
  
" Forgive me Lady Kagome you are at Lord Sesshomaru's place in the Western Lands." Akina said cheerfully. Before Kagome had a chance to respond Akina spoke again. " Hurry now I'm to help you get ready, Lord Sesshomaru wants you to join him in the dinning hall as soon as you've awakened." " Ok." Kagome answered quietly. ' Why would Sesshomaru bring me here?' Kagome wondered as Akina led her to the baths. ' I guess I'll just have to wait and ask him myself.' Kagome decided when she came up with no answer.  
  
After a long bath that left her felling much better Akina led her back to her room and started to help her into a kimono that was lying at the end of the bed. It was a deep ruby red with a lighter red waterfall and edges. After she was dressed and she put her shoes on and sat down at the vanity to let Akina fix her hair. It was fixed into a high ponytail with a few tendrils lefts down around her neck.  
  
" Now that you ready Lady Kagome I will led you to the dinning hall." Akina said. " Thank you Akina and just Kagome is fine." Kagome said cheerfully. " Alright Kagome if you will follow me...?" Akina let her sentence trail off as she led Kagome threw the halls. Soon they arrived at another set of double doors with the same silver dogs carved into them.  
  
Akina pushed the doors open and stepped inside followed by Kagome. The room as beautiful with lightly stained glass windows, (Think frost) the same white rugs, and the same royal blue drapes. In the center of the room was a long wood table surrounded by what looked like twenty chairs.  
  
At the head of the table Kagome saw the great inu-youkai himself seated stiffly, looking at her as he might an annoying nat. Akina had since left the room closing the doors behind her leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone. They just stared at one another waiting to see who would break the silence first.  
  
I know kind of boring but I'll get to the next chapter soon!! 


	10. Fights anf Flowers

Sooo sorry it took me so long to update I was out of town. So here is the next chapter and I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
After a couple minutes of un-comfortable silence Kagome finally decided to find out what was going on. " What do you want with me Sesshomaru?" She questioned the still stone-faced youkai lord. " You are here because I wish you to be the reason does not concern you." Sesshomaru answered. " What do you mean of course it concerns me." Kagome said her voice rising. " You brought me here with out my consent you damn well better tell me why."  
  
'Hummm why is this human so strange she has the nerve to reprimand me in my own home and yet does not fear for her life.' Sesshomaru wondered. " I require your aid human and you will remain here until I tell you other wise." Sesshomaru said and as soon as he had come he was gone again leaving Kagome alone in the dining hall. ' Why the nerve of that jerk." Kagome fumed silently. ' I wonder what he needs my help for.'  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
The group had been traveling almost non-stop in their search for Kagome and Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated. ' Where in seven hells could that bitch be?' Just as that thought pass threw his head he caught her scent along with SESSHOMARU'S.  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly a growl rumbling in his throat. " What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. " Its Kagome she was here and so was my brother." Inuyasha answered. " What." Sango cried. " That means Sesshomaru must have her there's no telling what he is doing to her we have got to help her."  
  
After a lengthy argument on how to rescue Kagome the group gathered their things and headed to the Western lands. (Sorry this part is so short)  
  
Sesshomaru's palace  
  
After Sesshomaru had left Kagome alone in the dining room she decided to go and explore the castle. It was monstrous miles of corridors and rooms all in gleaming white brick. After what seemed like hours of exploring the hallways she ended up in the garden. It was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen. Flowers were everywhere along with large hedge mazes and flowering trees that were just starting to lose their blossoms. Kagome was is awe the troubles of her day were forgotten as she continued to study her surroundings. ' Might as well take a break while I'm here.' She thought and when to sit at the base of one of the trees.  
  
Leaning her head back ageist the trunk she allowed herself to drift off to sleep. That was how Sesshomaru found her at dusk curled under a tree sleeping. As he watched her he let his thoughts stray towards her presence in his home for the first time since that afternoon. " Why did I bring her here I thought if I saw here again the image of her would stop plaguing my thoughts.' ' I know she couldn't have cast a spell on me know that I have seen her she is still to untrained in her powers to have such knowledge.' ' I will just have to keep her around until she helps me with what I need then I'll return her to the half-breed.'  
  
Even though his mind was made up he couldn't figure out why the thought of her leaving twisted his stomach into knots. He decided to let the subject rest for the night when he felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. With a sigh he bent down and carefully so as not to wake her picked up Kagome's sleeping for. He carried her to her bedroom and found the kistune kit already sleep on her pillow. He had spent the day playing with Rin and must have worn himself out. He laid Kagome down next to Shippo and left the room giving one last quick glance at the pair before closing the door behind him.  
  
Kagome awoke slowly the nest morning. She sat up and stretched lazily. ' Humm I wonder how I got back to bed last night.' Kagome mused to herself. " Good morning mommy." Shippo announced as soon as he saw his mother awake. " Good morning Shippo." Kagome said happily smiling at her kit. " How did you sleep?" Kagome asked. " Fine." Shippo answered. " I'm going to find Rin." Before Kagome could reply he was dashing out of the room to find his new friend.  
  
After bathing and getting dressed Kagome headed down to the dinning hall for breakfast, only getting lost once or twice along the way. Her cheerfulness was smothered however when she entered the dinning room to find Sesshomaru already at the table. " Good morning Sesshomaru." Kagome said rather stiffly. " Good morning Kagome." Sesshomaru replied in his usual mono toned voice. ' Did he just use my name?' Kagome thought to herself rather shocked. Brushing it off she sat down and began to eat.  
  
After about ten minutes of silence Sesshomaru stood up and started to leave the room. When he got to the door he turn to Kagome. " Meet me in my study once you have finished we have things to discuss." That being said he left the room his silver white hair trailing in his wake. Once she was alone Kagome allowed her thoughts to wonder as she finished her breakfast.  
  
' What is Sesshomaru up to?' ' I know he said he needed my help, but for what?' Kagome ate almost mechanically becoming more and more worried about just what this task was Sesshomaru needed her help for. ' He's one of the strongest demons I've ever met there has got be something he not telling me another reason why I'm here.' After finishing her breakfast she stood up took a deep breath and headed for Sesshomaru's study. 'Well time to face the fire.'  
  
Sesshomaru heard her coming, heard her stop just outside the door before a tentative knock could be heard. " Come." Was Sesshomaru's curt reply. Kagome opened the door before taking a few cautious steps inside. When Sesshomaru made no move to get up from the large desk he was sitting at she closed the door behind her and took the opportunity to look around the room.  
  
It was beautiful like all the other rooms in Sesshomaru's home but this one was slightly different. Instead of the usual white black and blue that were present in all the other rooms, this one was dome in dark browns, burgundy, and gold. In the center of the room Sesshomaru was sitting at a large mahogany desk that was sitting on a large intricately woven rug. The curtains were a deep burgundy with gold trim. The walls were lined with book and papers. And large painting hung on the walls.  
  
" Sit down Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice pulled Kagome back into the present. She nervously crossed the room and sat in one of the high backed chairs by the desk across for Sesshomaru. ' What did you want to talk to me about." Kagome asked tentatively. " Why you are here.' Sesshomaru said simply. Kagome remained silent and waited for him to continue.  
  
" In two days the other lord and there mates will be arriving to discuss the growing threat of Naraku(SP) and what action will be taken ageist him." " You will join in the meetings and contribute any and all knowledge you have of Naraku for you previous battles with him." " I expect you to remember your place and behave accordingly before the other lords I will instruct you about youkai customs so you are prepared." After he was finished talking Sesshomaru went back to concentrating on the papers that were lying in front of him.  
  
Kagome just sat there for a few minutes to let everything that Sesshomaru said sink in. ' He wants my help with Naraku?' " I will help you on one condition." Kagome said suddenly. " What?" Sesshomaru asked mildly irritated. " Train me to fight once this is all over I still have the jewel shards to find." Sesshomaru thought for a few minutes before answering. " Fine." Sniffing the air a sudden smirk appeared on his face. " Come with me we have guests." Sesshomaru said standing and walking out of the room with a confused Kagome following. The soon got to the front door and walked outside. " I don't see anyone." Kagome said. " They will be here momentarily." Sesshomaru answered. " It seems my brother and your friends have come to rescue you." 


End file.
